


【ND】订阅失败

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 订阅成功后续。





	【ND】订阅失败

任何人都可以当Daddy，但只有英俊潇洒收入稳定的中年男子才可以当Sugar Daddy。

显然尼禄并不符合其中任何一条，而且不管怎么看都更像是会被糖爹包养的甜心男孩，尤其是在和但丁一起出现在灯光昏暗的酒吧时，没人会相信这个被男人一口酒逗得满脸通红的年轻人是性爱中的给予方。但事实上一切恰恰相反，但丁比他表现出来的要软得多，尼禄反倒是但丁这个“英俊潇洒但收入不稳定的近中年男子”的糖爹。

一切发生在他打赏了但丁一千美金并且掀开DMC的门板实打实地操了他的屁股之后。在但丁即将达到第三次前列腺高潮时，尼禄用那只怪力的鬼手掐住男人的阴茎根部，要他从此以后都不许再更新自己的fansonly频道。

“如果你再传视频，我就，我就……”尼禄连着“我就”了两遍也想出来拿什么做威胁，他本来想说，如果但丁再拍操自己的小视频，他就传到网上让所有人看到他的骚样，但这句话像打了个嗝，在他肚子里弹了一圈又自己咽回去了——愚蠢！但丁已经在这么做了！尼禄还是太年轻、脸皮太薄，才会假设这个出门从不穿底裤的男人会拥有和自己一样的羞耻心。

“就怎样？”但丁凑上去舔尼禄的耳朵，湿热的水汽混着唾液搅动的声音，蛇一样地钻进尼禄的耳朵，新打的耳洞让男孩敏感得要命，只是这一下刺激就让他忍不住呻吟出声，疏忽地松开了手。但丁趁机扣住尼禄的十指撑在身前，蜜穴含着男孩不知疲倦的阴茎吞吞吐吐，脑子里早已满是精液了却还能想着在这种时候讨价还价。

“不要我再传视频也可以，哈啊……”男人濒临高潮的声音像飘在云上，被填满了空气还有喘息，“那你就住进来，嗯……并且包养我，从食物水电费到我饥渴的屁股，怎么样？尼禄老公？啊，嗯啊……还是我的sugar daddy？”

尼禄没说话，狠狠地咬住了但丁烦人的嘴巴，并以射满了他的小洞作为回应。

但丁好养得很，比尼禄想象的还要好养。尼禄本来还在为自己大出血的钱包感到担忧，琢磨着自己是不是除了多接委托以外还得去捡光下水道，但实际上但丁的物欲低到几乎为零，从不需要什么华而不实的昂贵饰品，只要适量的垃圾食品，就能乖乖地冲尼禄“呼噜”，偶尔还会为了让男孩别丢掉隔夜的披萨而狗狗一样“呜汪呜汪”地叫着撒娇。

但尼禄偶尔还是送但丁些礼物，一些稀奇古怪的情趣用品，道具还有内衣。这些都是但丁要的，撅着屁股在他裤裆上蹭来蹭去地磨着要男孩给他买，用懒洋洋的声音提醒尼禄，满足他的屁股可是尼禄事先已经答应好的，在尼禄外出处理委托顾不上他突然蓬发的性欲时，总得给他点玩具好让他安抚自己，况且尼禄正在包养他，他当然还得准备些性感的情趣内衣给回家的“Daddy”一点惊喜。尼禄显然还是太年轻，被但丁振振有词的歪理谬论搞得一时语塞，瞠目结舌掏不出句子反驳，只能闭嘴吃亏，乖乖送钱给情趣用品店店主，板着脸冷酷面对店主复杂又暧昧的眼光——拜但丁所赐，几回下来他已经不是那个在超市挑口香糖，看到旁边避孕套都会脸红的清纯男孩了：面无表情成了他完成这些任务的保护壳。

当然，这些起初害尼禄羞耻的东西最终也让他自己受了益，毕竟打了一天的怪回到事务所，看到一个穿着超短裙女仆装、还特意把自己奶子挤出乳沟的甜心宝贝，不管怎样都会让人心情愉快。尤其是但丁还极其擅长这种表演，故意把屁股翘得老高，不管干什么都让短裙忽闪忽闪地露出裙下风光，并且假装“不小心”地把水洒到了尼禄身上。尼禄半推半就地接过“男主人惩罚粗心大意的小女仆”的剧本，把但丁压在餐桌上，一边红着脸一边用鬼手啪啪地揍女仆的骚屁股，把那两瓣浪荡的臀肉打得又红又肿，然后把那片连阴茎和卵蛋都遮不住的布料向上一掀，就着这身衣服从后面干哭了他。

但丁对这些性爱把戏全心全意地投入，并且乐在其中。男孩的阴茎比他恰好能承受的大小还要大上一圈，坚硬又火热，而且持久力惊人，他恨不得时时刻刻都用自己的两张小嘴好好含住，尽职尽责地扮演一个“Money Boy”或是一个“妻子”。性感的裸女杂志全部被丢进了床底，取而代之的是内容更加糟糕的主妇杂志，那些“如何让自己的胸部更加丰满挺翘”“如何让自己的私处紧致迷人”的专栏吸走了但丁的全部注意力，认真地按照杂志上的内容做丰胸操，对着镜子将自己那一对柔软的胸肉挤来挤去，涂抹精油，按摩揉压，还托着那对又大又软的奶子询问尼禄的意见。

“快来摸摸看，有没有变大些？”

“已经够大了好吗？你不要再搞这些了。”即使已经在床上又亲又摸了很多次，但在非性爱的场合下，尼禄还是没法好好应对但丁这种直白的色情，敷衍地碰了两下就把脸转到一边。

可惜男孩越是害羞，但丁就越想逗他，拉着男孩的手非要他摸自己，然而力气拗不过尼禄，反倒被男孩指着杂志质问：“等等……这是什么？……《如何让小十岁的丈夫更加疼爱自己》？嗯？说真的，你每天都在看什么啊！”

“有什么问题吗？”但丁的声音懒洋洋的，袒露着胸乳倚靠在桌上，看到尼禄泛红的脸颊，感到格外有趣，“我每天都在想怎么让你更好地操我啊。看这些很奇怪吗？哦，对，还有这个……”但丁快速向后翻页，对着广告页的阴道锻炼器指了指，“我想要这个，你给我买，要红色的。”

“不买。”

“为什么！你难道不希望我更紧一点吗？就给我买吧！”

“你已经够紧了”尼禄拒绝，虽然杂志上展示的那几条使用体验让这个选项显得无比诱人，但这个“玩具”的名称实在是远超了他所能接受的最大羞耻程度，“再紧一点是想夹断我吗？”

和这个狡猾的恶魔猎人作对根本就是无用功，最后但丁还是得到了他想要的，他用在杂志上新学的口活技巧把尼禄吸到大腿发颤，身体力行地告诉了男孩那些玩意绝非是虚假广告。等他收到新礼物拖着“小尾巴”走来走去时，又成功引起了尼禄的再一次喉咙发干。

大概过了两个月，但丁把能想到的花样都玩了个遍，漫不经心地挖着高脚玻璃杯里的冰淇凌，边吃边回忆上次含着冰淇凌给尼禄口交是什么时候。对面的男孩没注意到但丁逐渐下流的视线，皱着眉认真研究莫里森送来的信封——一份新的委托，目的地在隔壁市，内容简单，报酬丰厚，让恶魔猎人十分心动。

“我去隔壁市一趟。”尼禄挪走但丁吃见底的圣代杯，换成自己的沙拉碗，“花椰菜我已经吃掉一半了，你把剩下的吃完。”然后就着但丁的勺子挖干净最后一点冰淇凌，边吃边说“一份委托，大概两三天后回来。”

“嗯嗯……”但丁有点可惜自己本想留到最后的草莓酱，但是答应了kid吃蔬菜的不平等条约就只能乖乖听话，哼哼着鼻音表示自己知道了。过了不到半分钟，但丁又像是突然冒出了坏心思，眯起眼睛给尼禄送去一枚飞吻，如同丢出了一只挑衅用的红玫瑰：“我知道了kid，想你的时候我会给你打电话的。”

危险预警！尼禄心中警铃大作，挤着但丁的脸警告他不许趁自己不在偷偷上网站直播，但丁假装示弱，但在尼禄转身去洗碗碟的时候再次又露出那种随意又势在必得的慵懒笑容——尼禄忘记了，游戏规则只限制了但丁向全网展示自己的蜜穴，而私人频道并没被划入禁止区域，所以当尼禄收到一个充满暧昧水声的FaceTime邀请时，他就知道了，自己还是为了一个订阅付款码而在房车里团团转的大狗狗。

他在收工之后接到了电话，妮可正指挥着他从一地的垃圾里分拣出有用的材料。衣兜里的移动终端震了起来，尼禄把尼德霍格的幼崽扔给妮可，挥了挥手示意自己先接个电话。

屏幕亮起来，首先投射到尼禄视网膜上的是但丁赤裸的身体——但丁只穿着一条双丁内裤，前面窄小的布料裹着他半勃的阴茎，后面两条充满弹性的带子托起他浑圆的屁股，仔细除过毛的粉嫩穴口暴露在外面，而但丁手里正拿着一瓶奶油，将那些乳白色的半固体淋上自己的身体。 

“你在干什么！”尼禄捏紧屏幕低吼，迅速打量左右，逮着四下没人迅速将自己锁进最近的电话亭。

但丁没有理会尼禄的提问，玩弄着那些甜腻的奶油，手指搅动，蹭到自己嘴边色情地舔掉，舌头钻进指缝，又挠着自己手心，如同舔舐阴茎柱身滴下的精液。但丁又挤出更多蘸满手指，缓慢地延伸向下，奶油在他的乳尖和腹股沟间留下白色的痕迹，最后手指抵达终点，在臀缝里反复滑动，刺戳着洞口，两根手指探进去，没入一段指节又退出，搜刮着奶油将它们也喂进下面的小口。喘息动人，水声暧昧，尼禄没带耳机，但丁的一切动作和声音都被外放出去，在狭小的电话亭里四壁回弹，搜罗着缝隙想要钻出去。

“我想你了，kid……”但丁所答非所问，继续用他娴熟的技巧勾引着镜头另一端的男孩“嗯……我想要你……就像这样……”

但丁背对着镜头趴在沙发背上，窄腰下沉，双腿跪着打开，隐隐露出内裤无法包住的双球，两勺冰淇凌球似的臀肉被向后送去，浑圆的屁股挤满了小小的电子屏幕。他的手插在臀缝间，拇指和小指顶在两边，中间的三根手指被涂满奶油的穴口紧紧夹住，混着水声不断吞吞吐吐。尼禄瞪圆了眼睛，嗓子里像是卡住了锈蚀的零件，声带上的齿轮无法运转，咳咳地说不出一句话，脸几乎贴实了屏幕，仿佛是第一次看但丁操自己的性爱短片，恨不得立刻冲进电子屏。

啧，男孩。

但丁在心里发笑，没忍心提醒尼禄去看看自己在小视频框里失控的模样——不过这就是他的目的，不是吗？但丁抽出手指，扩张充分的后穴留下一个圆圆的小洞，饥渴地翕张，吐出奶油又后悔地合拢想要咽回，又湿又滑，渴望着被填满被插入。但丁拿起一根黑色的前列腺按摩棒——还是尼禄给他买的——前端圆钝，中间还有个狰狞的突起，到了根部直径又缩小，尾部是留在体外的圆盘。

粗长按摩棒涂满了奶油，被但丁握在手中操着自己嘴巴，又深又直，自我满足于被粗暴地对待。水润的双唇被撑开到极限，来不及吞咽的口水和被嘴角挤掉的奶油滴下来，嗓子里还不断地发出难受的呜咽，眼角因为几次深喉流出生理性的泪水。

“但丁……！”尼禄愤怒地大叫，一拳锤到玻璃上，可怜的电话亭被砸出一圈蜘蛛网状地裂痕，经历了刚才的战斗以及一个半魔的泄愤后开始摇摇欲坠，电话机接替了它悲惨的命运，在尼禄的痛击之下闪着电光冒起黑烟。该死，该死！尼禄气得要炸，恨不得再像第一次见面那样把但丁按到地上一拳一拳地揍脸。该死的但丁总爱戏弄他，总让男孩在自己为游刃有余地占了上风后，搞些下流的小动作让男孩意识到一切都是他的有意为之。尼禄耿耿于怀，就算把但丁操进床垫也扳不回局面——他就知道自己压不住这个不老实的坏蛋！

“你他妈现在给我停下！”

“别生气嘛kid……”看到尼禄瞪大的眼睛但丁立刻改口，“嗯……尼禄，别生气嘛……我只是想你了，想要你了，哈啊……还有小声点，你不怕被外面的人发现吗？”但丁眨眨眼，泛着情潮的脸颊故作无辜，那双薄情又多情的细眼能让任何一个可怜的上钩者昏头。

“你可真是……不知羞耻！”尼禄低声大骂，结果只引来对面一串轻佻的笑声。那根黑色的按摩棒被移到下方，打着转想要挤进但丁甜蜜的小洞，就着滑腻的奶油向里深入，像在搅拌一份美味的大餐。但丁在含进了前端后稍稍停下，放大了镜头让对面的观众能更清楚地看到按摩棒中间的突起：那个小山似的凸起能够完美地顶住他的敏感点，在调高震动档位时给他带来海啸般铺天盖地的性快感，但丁爱死了那一点。但在得到这无与伦比的刺激之前，想要把直径过粗的那一段塞进去又极为困难，他迫不及待地想要吃进去，却又因为过于紧致而无法顺利插入，身体开始渗出汗滴，紧张地轻轻颤抖。

“怎么了，哈啊……我以为，嗯……我以为你更喜欢镜头里的我……”但丁的声音远远地从上方飘来，因为后穴里的异物而显得有些虚浮，奶油的润滑度还是比不上真正的润滑剂，没提前用几个跳蛋做前戏就直接上这个还是有些勉强了，但丁按摩着自己的会阴和括约肌，迫使自己不断放松——只想到他的男孩曾偷偷订阅自己性爱频道，甚至看着屏幕里的自己自慰，他就无论如何都不会在现在收手。

可爱的男孩，但丁想，生气吧生气吧，最好再来咬我一口。

“该死……！”尼禄狠狠地拍打电话机，手心里的屏幕成了他的西西弗巨石，害他咬着自己的尾巴在亭子里转个不停。如果尼禄现在挂掉电话，那么他就能第一次取得头奖，但是该死的……他挂不掉，他挂不掉！说他愚蠢也好，说他是个沉不住气的小屁孩也好，就算他把手机捏歪、把牙齿咬碎、对着但丁破口大骂所学过的一切脏话和粗口，他也无法挂掉电话——该死的他就是不能！

括约肌被撑到极限，褶皱被展平几乎透明，但丁终于含进了最粗的那一截。他趴在沙发上小声又短促地喘息，缓解刚才的紧绷。但丁下身门户大开，臀肉被中间粗大的玩具分向两侧，勃起的阴茎被双丁的腰带勒在小腹，前液汩汩流出，混着奶油一片泥泞，内裤的包裹让他有些难受，但又舍不得给它脱掉，幻想着那两根托着屁股的弹力带是尼禄握住他的虎口。但丁握着按摩棒的手指微微发颤，调整着角度压上自己的敏感点，将最后一段塞进屁股，在底端摸索着，连续又迅速地按了三下开关。

按摩棒高频振动，像是从尾椎向上窜起了一阵电流，沿着脊髓流向全身的每一段神经，爽到几乎被人夺取身体。但丁仰起头失声尖叫，脚趾爽得十指张开又绷紧卷缩，撑着自己升半身的双手不断地换着姿势，痛苦地找不到一个完美的支点。他的屁股被连带着抖动起来，镜头捉不到那些细微的波浪，只在屏幕上留下一团白花花的臀肉。

“啊……！尼禄，哈啊，尼禄……”但丁大声呻吟，全然沉沦。他看不到尼禄现在表情，但男孩一声又一声地脏话让他异常满足。哦，该死，他是怎么变成这样的？但丁失神地想，在知道尼禄悄悄关注着自己后，他感到有蝴蝶在自己胃里飞舞，回看视频时的心态都发生变化：尼禄在看着我——想到这一点让但丁感到奇妙的餮足，忍不住地夹紧双腿……这是暴露癖吗？但丁不敢给自己断定。他只是……只是在为尼禄的视线而敏感。血缘与背德确实让他后穴紧缩，但男孩年轻又蓬勃，心跳中有龙舌兰酒，血管里流动着汽油，当他漂泊不定的心脏渴望一个可以被叫做“家”的房子时，尼禄确实用他一天不落的晚安吻网住了自己……想被尼禄用眼睛扒光衣服，想要尼禄再次将叛逆插进他的胸口……甚至想要那些意淫过他的订阅者们知道，他的宝贝男孩有多大、多能干。

“尼禄，尼禄 ，尼禄……”但丁还在呼唤尼禄的名字，这场只有一位观众的直播让他前所未有的敏感，相隔千里的怒气仿佛以空气为介质涌到了他身边，焦躁地啄吻着他的身体。前列腺高潮来的迅速又猛烈，伴着电话另一头的怒骂带他攀上高峰，但丁像小孩子尿床一样淅淅沥沥地射进了自己的内裤，趴在沙发上呜咽着拔出尼禄的替代物，最后意犹未尽地舔舐着淋满自己肠液和奶油的黑色柱体。

“Fu……Fuck you！”电话亭在尼禄的最后几拳下轰然倒塌，掀起一地的碎片和尘埃，男孩积攒了满腔的力气无处施与，就算硬得像石头也只能借用语言发泄——他倒是想做出和他语言相一致的动作！

“嗯嗯……fuck me……”但丁轻哼着回应，像只饱餐的猫咪，慵懒地躺倒，对着镜头送去一个湿漉漉的飞吻，在尼禄的大吼中合上了今天的恶作剧。

尼禄不知道自己是怎么回到车上的，从坐进副驾驶到妮可启动回程的引擎，那一段的记忆仿佛完全空白，大脑只剩下刚才的画面，放大聚焦，无限次重复。

“咳咳……尼禄？”妮可给自己点了口烟，叫了声从接到电话时就开始满脸涨红的男孩。

“嗯？”尼禄条件反射地抬头，随即看到妮可意味深长的笑容，刚刚冷却下来的脸又开始涨红。

天呐，真该死！又开始了！

从他和但丁同居开始，妮可就总爱用那种意味深长的笑容和引人不适的干咳引起他的注意，所有话都只说一半，并且不断夹带可以联想到但丁的单词和短句，然后故意沉默，看着尼禄的眼神接近猥琐，搞得尼禄浑身发毛，简直想把头伸到车窗外大喊“你别看我！”。

“干什么！”

“没事，没事，你这么激动干嘛？”妮可笑道，“接了个电话？嗯？但丁想你了？”

“……”

“我看你反应挺大的啊？电话亭都给捶碎了，怎么，他给你……”妮可咬着烟屁股，斟酌着词句，想着怎么说能一脚踩中这只大狗狗的毛尾巴，“他给你单独直播了？”

“……”沉默，又是沉默，只要是沉默妮可就知道自己说中了，偷偷瞟了眼尼禄趴在车窗上的窘态，大笑着拍起了方向盘，车笛一阵乱响，几乎飙出眼泪。

“……你到底要说什么？”尼禄强撑着大喊，就像一个拿着小树枝被高年级混混堵在胡同的入学新生，一句话里音量键被转圈拧了好几遍，除了不会当场尿在裤子里，其他一切都慌得要命。

“没什么，没什么，哈哈哈……嘿嘿，就想说你跟但丁住一起也挺好。不过真意外，但丁居然没拉着你一起拍片子？”Bravo！伴着尼禄的抱头乱叫妮可大获全胜，冲车顶吐出一个烟圈，指尖轻掸烟灰，在虚幻的镜头里被戴上了墨镜和大金链。

他们在第二天的下午回到红墓市，临走前妮可又问了遍他们的情趣内衣平时在哪买，尼禄脑内的警示灯排成一排红光闪烁，发出震耳欲聋的警笛，抓着妮可的肩膀警告了她三次“你要是敢给姬里叶穿我就杀了你”。妮可为尼禄的一举一动都感到好笑，要不是扶着房车几乎要笑进车底，最后告别时还意义不明地对尼禄说了句“祝你好运”。

祝我好运？哼！尼禄整了整衣领，揉了揉脸确保自己看上去不再脸红并且看上去很酷才用力推开了事务所的大门——回来路上他还在好奇，这回但丁要做些什么来弥补FaceTime时对他的折磨和挑逗。

可惜事务所是空的，无人，没有那个像布丁一样黏在椅子上的但丁。尼禄打开所有房间确认了一遍：但丁确实出门了。

但丁出去了？他去哪了？

他本以为但丁会在这里等他，穿着情趣内衣或者什么也不穿，用小道具准备好自己，等他推门的那一刻就邀请他进入一场激烈的性爱。但现在什么都没有，连脚搭在桌子上睡得东倒西歪的但丁也没有，事务所空荡荡的，喊一句话都能响起回声。尼禄冷静下来，心里空落落的，像只被遗弃的幼犬，被浇灭了幻想落空了希望，呜呜地小声委屈。他在前厅又转了两圈，打开冰箱又合上，最后泄气地脱掉脏兮兮的外套，赤脚走进浴室，闭着眼让温热的水流冲刷自己的身体，回忆着前天的FaceTime握紧了自己的阴茎。

尼禄在擦干头发后发现但丁回来了，但男孩心情不是很好，哼哼了两声并不想去看他。

“怎么了尼禄？”但丁凑过去，讨好地问。

“没什么。”尼禄继续摆弄洗衣机，丢进衣服，倒进洗衣液，注水，启动。

“我出去给你买了个小礼物，”但丁依然努力上凑，压低了声线继续道，“要看看吗？”

“什么？”尼禄声音平淡，有了兴趣但又没那么强烈，转过身，挑眉看向但丁。

“这里……”但丁握着尼禄的手引向自己的胸前，解开搭扣，勾住拉链，缓慢向下，直到露出整片胸膛，带着枪茧的食指划上左胸“这个，我想送你这个。”

但丁点点自己的乳头，那里被打上了一个乳环，新打的，没痊愈乳头还红肿得厉害，艳艳地像是要滴血。尼禄凑近去观察那枚小小的圆圈，发现上面还刻了四个字母。

“……Nero？”

“嗯 ，嗯……”但丁懒洋洋地回答，尼禄过近的鼻息让他感觉酥酥麻麻“是的，Nero，我刻了你的名字。怎么样？还喜欢吗？”

“痛吗？”尼禄还在研究那个乳环，小心翼翼地用指尖抬起，生怕弄疼了男人，“为什么想要送我这个？”

“痛？打那一下是挺痛的，不过……”但丁坐到洗衣机上，挺着胸部示意男孩含住，“不过想到上面刻着你的名字，唔……想到我属于你，那种感觉可比痛的那一下要爽多了……”

尼禄松开了口，在男人疑问的眼神中抬头，“你知道你在说什么吗？”

他说他属于我？尼禄的心开始发胀，阴茎也开始发胀。但丁真的知道自己在说什么吗？这个该死的男人，该死的……他是不是又要戏弄我？尼禄的眼睛跟着开始胀起来，有些酸酸的，因为他知道自己毫无胜算——不可能的，他不可能拥有但丁，就算表面上是他养着但丁、表面上是他迫使但丁签下“不许拍片子还要吃蔬菜”的不平等条约、表面上是他在支配着但丁，可这一切都来自于那个强大半魔合奸般的心甘情愿。即使千万般不愿承认，尼禄自己也知道，他，kid，不成熟的男孩，只要但丁随口说句话，就又会傻傻地被牵着鼻子走。

“嗯哼，我知道……”但丁低头，捻起乳环，两人的视线同时聚集到那几个小小的字母：“这个，‘Nero’，我为你打的，是你的，属于你的。”

他们的视线汇到一起，同样清浅的瞳色中映着彼此，一时沉默。

尼禄忽然发现此刻的但丁没有在笑，向来玩世不恭的男人在此刻收起了放肆和招摇，生怕男孩不肯信他一样，定定地开口：“我说的是认真的。”

尼禄抱起但丁冲进卧室，几乎是粗暴地脱下了男人的裤子，扛起但丁的双腿从正面狠狠地进入，不断地拨弄那颗脆弱的乳头要但丁好好叫他的名字。他干得有些发疯，有些忘乎所以，甚至还破天荒地答应了但丁录像的请求。

“哈啊，尼禄……对，干我，我想要拍下来，让他们都看到啊……我想让他们知道是你在干我……”

射精时尼禄把阴茎对到了但丁脸上，磨蹭着他的嘴唇用白色的精液糊了他一脸，连带着但丁的红晕和情潮一并收入镜头。他主动接过摄像机记录但丁给自己口交，看着男人握着阴茎享受地拍打自己的脸颊，托着乳房夹住柱身，又伸长舌头对着铃口刺戳……

一切结束后他们相拥着温存，可惜时间十分短暂，但丁的小穴还是一片湿漉漉的糟糕痕迹，就拿着摄像机跑去准备上传视频了。看着但丁的背影，尼禄再次感到挫败，但丁真的属于自己了吗？明明是他射满了但丁的小洞，为什么依然有种握不住流沙的空虚感？尼禄轻轻叹口气，站起身走到但丁身边，撩起他过长的头发，轻轻地，在男人后颈印下一枚单纯的吻。

“怎么了，kid？”但丁并没有回头。

“没什么，喜欢你。”尼禄在但丁身旁坐下，默默看着但丁剪视频的侧脸。他们同样的赤身裸体。

算了，不去纠结了。尼禄看到但丁胸口上闪闪的光点，决定相信但丁对他说的话。没必要再去揪着反复确认了，他知道的，不管怎样，但丁绝对不会对他说谎。

 

*“心跳中有龙舌兰酒，血管里流动着汽油”来自skid row-《18 and life》歌词。


End file.
